Anchor Bay Entertainment
Background Anchor Bay Entertainment is a home video and production company originally formed in 1985 as Video Treasures. The company competed with Starmaker Video until May 1995, when both were purchased by the Handleman Company and merged into Anchor Bay. It remained a part of Handleman until 2003, when it was sold to IDT Entertainment. In 2006, IDT was purchased by Starz Media and the next year Anchor Bay was renamed Starz Home Entertainment, only for it to revert back to its original name in 2008. In March 2011, The Weinstein Company purchased 25% of Anchor Bay. 1st Logo (1997) Nicknames: "The Sailboat", "Sailboat in Space" Logo: On a space background, we see a comet flying to the sea, the treasure exploding and flashing to the space background with the still framed picture of a navy blue sailboat on a light blue body of water under a yellow sky with blue tinted clouds floating by. Above the Anchor Bay Entertainment frame are the navy blue words: ANCHOR BAY------- and "ENTERTAINMENT" appears at the bottom, all in a serif font flying in. Trivia: This had been used as a print logo since May 1995, but this is its earliest-known onscreen appearance. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Synthesized music with booming sound, whoosh sound, another whoosh sound, splash sound, another whoosh sound, water sound, zapping sound, ding sounds, whoosh sound and an explosion sound. Availability: Appears on Anchor Bay's Hercules. Scare Factor: Low. The explosion might catch you off guard. 2nd Logo (1997-2006) Nickname: "The Sailboat II" Logo: We see abstract drawings of a light blue body of water under a yellow sky with blue tinted clouds floating by. A navy blue sailboat in the water moves toward us. When we see the boat at a comfortable distance, the screen fades white with a framed picture of the sailboat on the water in the center of the screen. The company name then appears, taking on the appearance of the print identity seen in the first logo. The words wave in place as if they were seen underwater before taking on a normal appearance. Variant: A still version of this logo with Starz byline can be seen on the film Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon. FX/SFX: Simple but effective animation. Music/Sounds: Silent on most releases. However, some releases such as the VHS release of Zombie, the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends VHS release of "Thomas and His Friends Get Along" and the DVD release of Scars of Dracula use a coastal theme consisting of seagulls and waves crashing ashore, combined with some dreamy, "underwater" new-age synth notes. Availability: Appears on Anchor Bay releases, which include a few video nasties (most of which were originally released on Betamax and VHS by Wizard Video), re-releases of ABC Pictures International/ABC Motion Pictures films, some pre-1991 Media Home Entertainment titles, and The Best of Benny Hill. Also seen on a few Disney releases on VHS and DVD from the late 1990s, including The Black Hole, The Happiest Millionaire, and The Devil and Max Devlin. It can be seen on Malevolence, too. Scare Factor: None. The animation is very clean. 3rd Logo (2003-2007) Nicknames: "The Sailboat III" "The Blue Sailboat" Logo: On a black background, we see a big explosion which showers us with 0's and 1's, accompanied by orange flashes. With a rippling effect, we see the sailboat from the previous logo, but now 3D, come toward us, like in the previous logo. It is enclosed in a box, and the words "ANCHOR BAY ENTERTAINMENT"in the abstract font fade in.We see yellow sparkles bringing in the STARZ byline. Variant: Starting in 2007, this logo was improved. The sparks were removed, and now the logo zooms onto a white square that wipes in. The company name fades in as usual, but there is space below the name. We see yellow sparkles bringing in the STARZ byline. FX/SFX: The animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Whooshing noises combined with synth notes. The 2007 version adds chimes at the end. Availability: Common. This can be seen on many Anchor Bay DVDs, such as Thomas the Tank Engine DVDs from 2003 to 2007 and all eight seasons of Three's Company. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (2008-2009) Nicknames: "The Sailboat IV", "The New Sailboat" Logo: Against a reflecting pool of water, we see a image of a sailboat, with a filmstrip in place of the right mast, against drawings of the sea and sky behind the sailboat. Once again, it is enclosed in a box. While it is zooming out, a black box wipes in and encloses the sailboat. Above the sailboat are the words: ANCHORBAY ENTERTAINMENT A second later, the byline "a starz company" fades in below. Variant: A still version on a black background exists. FX/SFX: Zooming and wiping effects. Music/Sounds: The last notes from the previous logo. Availability: Uncommon due to its short life span. Can be seen on The Grand and Lower Education, among others. Scare Factor: Same as the 1st and 2nd logos. 5th Logo (2009-2016) Nickname: "The Sailboat V" Logo: In a stormy part of the sea, we move along a waving sail from various sides, then release and zoom out to see a boat sailing on a calm sea surface, all in blue. The sun is on horizontally. The picture turns into the Anchor Bay logo which resembles an "A" in white/dark blue and 3D-folded, and a lens flare runs over its side. Below, there are the words: ANCHOR BAY F I L M S with the Starz byline underneath. Variants: *There is a variant where "Films" is replaced with "Entertainment". The "A" letter is flat and robin egg blue, and zooms out. *Some movies feature a more bluish "A" and the company name tinted yellow. *A still version exists. FX/SFX: The sail, the light blink. Music/Sounds: Sail weaving sounds. None for the still version. Availability: Common. Seen on Beyond a Reasonable Doubt, and DVD releases such as Stan Helsing, Scream 4, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, Apollo 18, and The Iron Lady, among others. The still version can be found on early releases with this logo such as Last Chance Harvey. 6th Logo (2016-2017) Nickname: "Starz' Obsessable", "The Sailboat VI" Logo: Same as the 2016 Starz Originals closing logo and its idents, but with this logo instead. The "A" is now white and the byline is updated to match the new Starz logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 2016 Starz Originals logo and its idents. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2016 Starz Originals closing logo and its idents. Availability: Brand new. Scare Factor: None. Other Category:Home Entertainment Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film distributors Category:Starz Inc. Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation